A Jori Story: Tough Love
by MyStoryxx
Summary: This is a Jori story. Jade West/Tori Vega femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A Jori Story: Tough Love Part One**

tori: "im the new girl here at hollywood arts i only know two people here so far my sister trina and a guy named andre."  
>jade: [walking down the hall with beck's arm around her and sees tori] "who's that?"<br>beck: "she's the new girl."  
>jade: [checks her out]<br>beck: "uhm why are you staring at her?"  
>jade: "i don't like her."<br>beck: "but you haven't even met her yet."  
>jade: "i just know i don't like someone before i meet them."<br>beck: "uhm okay?"

in class..

sikowitz: "okay class we have a new student her name is tori vega."  
>robbie: "as in trina vega?"<br>tori: "she's my sister."  
>sikowitz: "im so sorry.."<br>tori: "huh?"  
>cat: "hi! im cat!"<br>tori: "nice to meet you cat."  
>cat: "get it my name is cat like the cat?" [laughs]<br>tori: "yeah i got that.."  
>jade: [walks into class with beck]<br>sikowitz: "jade, beck you're late."  
>beck: "sorry sikowitz."<br>jade: "we were making out."  
>[the class goes ewww]<br>jade: "shutup losers!"  
>sikowitz: "thank you jade. now tori you can take an open seat."<br>tori: [sits down by andre] "hey andre."  
>andre: "hey tori. how are you liking hollywood arts?"<br>tori: "its pretty cool. do you know what's up with that jade girl?"  
>andre: "don't mind her she's always like that."<p>

in the hallway..

tori: [looking for her locker] "im so confused.." [taps on someone shoulder] "hey can you help me?"  
>beck: "sure with what?"<br>tori: "im having a hard time finding my locker."  
>beck: "don't worry ill help ya out its hard to tell which locker is which with all these different designs on them."<br>tori: "tell me about it. this school is so much different from my last one."  
>beck: "hmm 215..that's right over there by the locker with the lima beans on it."<br>tori: "thanks for your help." [accidently knocks his coffee on him] "oh my gosh im so sorry!" [starts to wipe it off him]  
>jade: [sees them] "excuse what is going on here?"<br>tori: "i-i was just-"  
>jade: "touching MY boyfriend!" [pulls beck to her side]<br>beck: "jade she was just cleaning coffee off of me."  
>jade: "i don't care nobody touches my boyfriend but me!"<br>tori: "im so sorry jade please don't hurt me!"  
>jade: "too late. from now on we're enemies new girl." [gives tori an evil look and walks away with beck]<br>tori: "great my first day and someone already hates me.."

at lunch..

tori: [looking around for some where to sit]  
>andre: "hey tori over here!" [sitting at a table with cat and robbie]<br>tori: [sits by andre] "hey guys."  
>cat: "hi hi!"<br>robbie: "hello tori." [winks at her]  
>tori: "uhm..hey robbie.."<br>andre: "sorry he can be weird..sometimes.."  
>jade: [sitting with beck] "can you believe that loser? i can't wait to punch her in the face!"<br>beck: "jade relax it's not a big deal-"  
>jade: "yes it is! i am going to make that new girl pay.."<p>

what did you think for my first story? im gonig to write other stories with different couples from other shows but im warning you most of them are femslash, cuz i love them the best:)3


	2. Chapter 2

tori: [walks into class]  
>jade: [gives her evil stare]<br>tori: [sighs and sits down by andre]  
>andre: "does jade still hate you?"<br>tori: "yes ever since i spilt coffee on her boyfriend ive been getting dirty looks all week."  
>sikowitz: "class today i will be giving you your first assignment. you and a partner of my chosing will act out your very own scene. the script only has to be a page long and it's due tomorrow. so andre&amp;beck will be partners, cat&amp;robbie and tori&amp;jade."<br>tori: [eyes widen] "i-im partner with j-jade?"  
>jade: [gives her evil smile] "hey partner."<br>tori: [sinks in her chair] "im so dead.."

later that day..

tori: "andre what am i gonna do? jade is my partner! who knows what she could do to me while we're alone!"  
>andre: "it's gonna be fine just don't let her get to you."<br>tori: "i don't think that's possible.."  
>jade: [sits down by tori] "hey after school meet me in the theater and we can practice our scene." tori: "o-okay."<br>jade: "it's going to be tons of fun working with my new best buddie!" [smiles and walks away]  
>tori: "andre how do you know if you're going to have a heart attack?"<p>

in the theater..

tori: [comes in] "jade? are you in here?"  
>jade: "im right behind you."<br>tori: [screams] "you scared me!"  
>jade: "sounds like someone is a little nervous."<br>tori: "n-no.."  
>jade: "don't be afraid of me i won't hurt you..that much." [smirks]<br>tori: [shaking]  
>jade: "so what is our scene about?"<br>tori: "well i was thinking about an old lady getting mugged and-"  
>jade: "the mugger hits her over the head with a pipe and she dies a bloody death."<br>tori: "w-w-what?"  
>jade: "what's wrong? its just a scene right?"<br>tori: "right.."  
>jade: "so let's practice."<br>tori: "o-okay."  
>jade: "hey old lady give me your money or i'll kill ya!"<br>tori: "no please don't im just an old lady with brittle bones."  
>jade: "that's it!" [grabs tori's arm and pretends to steal a purse then pretends to hit her over the head with a pipe]<br>tori: [falls to the ground]  
>jade: "that was good." [sticks her hand out for tori to grab]<br>tori: [reluctantly takes jade's hand]  
>jade: "looks like we've got our scene ready."<br>tori: "yep so we shouldn't practice anymore."  
>jade: "but once we get the real props we'll have to."<br>tori: "no we really don't need to.."  
>jade: "why are you scared?" [gets close to her]<br>tori: [backs up] "n-no.."  
>jade: [looking in her eyes] tori: [scared]<br>jade: [grabs tori's face and kisses her]  
>tori: [shocked] "w-what?"<br>jade: "i have to go." [grabs her bag and runs out]  
>tori: [confused] "did jade just kiss me?"<p> 


End file.
